The Vacation
by NatPeterson1999
Summary: So I was pumped about the GTA V release! So I wrote this spirit lifter using myself in a funny, feel good plot. I do NOT own ANY GTA game or Rockstar Games. However I do own Justin and his friends. Don't own any products mentioned.I'm rating T a few curse words and mature themes that most 11 would get. My first fanfic enjoy! The beginning is dull but you'll find out more later on:)
1. Meet the De Santas

Me and my friends were in Los Santos, San Andreas for vacation. My name is Justin, I'm black and from San Fierro. I was in a taxi headed for LSX. I forgot I barely had any money. So I got thrown out. Then I was lonely and I was in Rockford Hills. This tall, white, kinda chunky and brunette haired man saw me and said get in. I was in a huge ass house. It looked like the freaking astro dome! I saw a blonde 16 year old looking girl and a woman in her late 30s (36-39) arguing with the girl. "He's not staying the night , he's a bum. The woman said. "Oh my god I hate you"! said the frustrated young woman. "Ugh! " she said. She plopped on the couch. "Hi" I said. "I'm 17, and I have a fucking boyfriend kid"! she said. "Okay gawlee!" "Ugh" she said." Are you flirting if you are your doing a shit job!" she swore. "Were you raised under a damn rock!" she spitted. " No" I said silently. "Ummm" I said. "Yeah, spit it out already"! " "What's your name" I spoke." My names Tracey, ok"!? "Ok thanks". I was always polite but I get ghetto when I'm angry. "Umm, Mr…. ''De Santa, I appreciate the respect." Michael cut off. I knew his name I heard an angry pedestrian yell at him. "Where will I be staying". "You will be staying with my son James , but he's a stoner so be careful". Michael said." I will Mr. De Santa". "Please I ain't your daddy , call me Michael." "Ok, Michael." We went up stairs. And lets say it is a fancy ass house. But his sons room was messier than a junk yard on good day. In the room there were pizza boxes, playboys , dead skunks, an xbox one on the desk and jeans and basketball shorts EVERYWHERE. I hated messes but I had to compromise. In the room was I assume is his son James. He was tall, obese, had red hair , brown eyes, fair skin and light freckles. "JIMMY!" I found this boy on the street he is 13 and is probably scared so be good. "Bye boys" and he was gone. I left my phone in taxi. "Hey ,man I left my phone on the plane ( I lied to get sympathy),can I borrows yours." He looked at me for a minute and said fine. I called my friends and told them I was okay and I would pick them up in the morning. Then I hung up. "You guys have a nice pool can I go for a swim". I asked. Jimmy said okay. I got in and did laps and tricks. It was 9pm but it was good with me. When I was done I dried off and went in. I walked in on Michael and Jimmy fighting, " You know you're a real asshole"! Jimmy said ,"What did you just say to me!? Michael spat.

"Stop it, your ruing my yoga"! Amanda De Santa said. This was going to be an interesting trip. I was hungry so I went to a nearby Jack in the Box and got a bite to eat. Then I went to Jimmy's room made a bed for myself quietly grabbed my stuffed toy without him noticing and had a nice rest.


	2. Reuniting

I woke up and it was a sunny Saturday morning with the influence of the nearby beach cooling it down this windy September 2013 morning. I woke up to hear Jimmy and Tracey fighting. "Oh my god you're a stupid bitch!" Jimmy swore. "Dad, Jimmy called me a BITCH!" Tracey said. "Don't call your sister a bitch!'' Michael hollered. "Oh god'' breathed Jimmy. I got out of my bed and sat up trying to be aware of my surroundings. I got a phone call on my iPhone, it was a blocked number. "Hello" I said. "Justin, it's me Kendall"." Everyone else is at the hotel, come get me." Kendall said. "Ok" I said." Michael" I said "Yes"? Michael said. "I'm gonna go see some friends and get breakfast." "Ok just calls before you come back." Michael stated. I left and walked to the hotel which wasn't that far. "Kendall, Trist, Piper, Syd!''I yelled aloud. "Oh my god I've been looking for you forever where in the fuck have you been!?'' Kendall said. At Michael De Santa's house. "Who the hell is Michael De Santa?" Trist asked. "He is some ex-gangster''. " He is really cool though". I said. " Ok then" Trist said. We all walked together to a Denny's restaurant and enjoyed breakfast. "Ok guys we'll do this soon". I said. "Bye". They all said in unison. I called Michael and told him I was going back to his place. I walked in Tracey was watching her episode of "Fame or Shame". Jimmy was swimming with his friends. And Michael told me his wife was a sleep after a brawl with Tracey, as usual. I went to Jimmy's room and took a nap. When I woke up it was noon and it was a beautiful day. I thought I'd go to the beach. I got my trunks , a towel, sunscreen, pepper spray if needed, and some aviator shades. Yeah I know but they look really cool! But one issue I needed a ride. Desperate times call for desperate measures


	3. The Beach

Hi guys last chapter for the night! Enjoy Sorry for the cliffhanger this HOPEFULLY will be the only one.

Recap:

. "Oh my god I've been looking for you forever where in the fuck have you been!?'' Kendall said. At Michael De Santa's house. "Who the hell is Michael De Santa?" Trist asked. "He is some ex-gangster''. " He is really cool though". I said. " Ok then" Trist said. We all walked together to a Denny's restaurant and enjoyed breakfast. "Ok guys we'll do this soon". I said. "Bye". They all said in unison. I called Michael and told him I was going back to his place. I walked in Tracey was watching her episode of "Fame or Shame". Jimmy was swimming with his friends. And Michael told me his wife was a sleep after a brawl with Tracey, as usual. I went to Jimmy's room and took a nap. When I woke up it was noon and it was a beautiful day. I thought I'd go to the beach. I got my trunks , a towel, sunscreen, pepper spray if needed, and some aviator shades. Yeah I know but they look really cool! But one issue I needed a ride. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ummm", Tracey?" "What"! she rudely replied. "I want to go Vespucci Beach and I need a ride". I said Before Tracey could open her mouth I said. "PLEASE,PLEASE throw me a bone"! I cried " I don't wanna be an ass kisser but I need this!" Tracey smiled evilly. "Anything, huh" ? Tracey said coolly. "Well, me and my friends were going to Vespucci Beach , and you can hang with us and do your own thing IF you act like you don't even know me." Tracey explained. "Really, that's it " I questioned. "Yep ,kid that's it" " Ok " I agreed. "Alright, then lets hit the road!" she said. "Chop ,chop" Tracey spat. We both got in her fancy ass Phoenix her dad probably bought her. She put the key in the ignition and backed out and drove off. For a glorified whore she was a good and respectful driver. "So what's your story kid"? she asked. "Well I was on a trip alone to LS, yeah don't ask, and my cab ditched me cause I was short and your dad saw me and took me in." I said. "Wow I'm surprised, they let you on when your so young , kiddo". " Yeah , I had to make up a sob story." I said. " I like your style, maybe your not so bad after all, but don't read much into that!" Tracey said. We finally arrived at the beach. Tracey had on a pink swimsuit top , her dyed blonde hair in a ponytail, a artificial straw hat , daisy dukes, and some pretty fly sunglasses. Some loud teen with acne yelled 'TRACE, get you sexy ass over here, I got you a ice cold corona!''. "LATER"! she ran off and waved. I waved back. I went down to water and again did some tricks ,and stuff. As you can tell I love swimming!

MEANWHILE (TRACEY P.O.V)

I was shaking my ass and holding a corona. Lots of people were staring but I didn't give a fuck. I even saw some guys recording. They wanted a piece of this. I saw Justin playing in the water and even talking to some local San Marco valley girls. "WHOOO" I hollered I was a little wasted but still within the legal limit. I didn't want to be arrested again. Yeah, I got arrested for shoplifting when I was 12. But they removed it from my record since my parents have enough money to buy Los Santos County which has a population of about 9.7 million! My dad got rich after a scheme with the FIB. I hated my dad, but I didn't want to think about that jerk I was being with people who actually care about me! At about 4:30 I quietly called Justin and we went home and changed , I went to my room and watched some MTV and Justin went in the hot tub and just had some quiet time which is rare in our De Santa house.


	4. Syd and Kentucky Fried Chicken

Hi guys here is tonight's chapter I hope you enjoy this is kind of a filler but pay careful attention it explains more about my characters plus the De Santa family.

Recap:

Previously on The Vacation…..

" I like your style, maybe your not so bad after all, but don't read much into that!" Tracey said. We finally arrived at the beach. Tracey had on a pink swimsuit top , her dyed blonde hair in a ponytail, a artificial straw hat , daisy dukes, and some pretty fly sunglasses. Some loud teen with acne yelled 'TRACE, get you sexy ass over here, I got you a ice cold corona!''. "LATER"! she ran off and waved. I waved back. I went down to water and again did some tricks ,and stuff. As you can tell I love swimming!

MEANWHILE (TRACEY P.O.V)

I was shaking my ass and holding a corona. Lots of people were staring but I didn't give a fuck. I even saw some guys recording. They wanted a piece of this. I saw Justin playing in the water and even talking to some local San Marco valley girls. "WHOOO" I hollered I was a little wasted but still within the legal limit. I didn't want to be arrested again. Yeah, I got arrested for shoplifting when I was 12. But they removed it from my record since my parents have enough money to buy Los Santos County which has a population of about 9.7 million! My dad got rich after a scheme with the FIB. I hated my dad, but I didn't want to think about that jerk I was being with people who actually care about me! At about 4:30 I quietly called Justin and we went home and changed , I went to my room and watched some MTV and Justin went in the hot tub and just had some quiet time which is rare in our De Santa house.

(Justin P.O.V) I got out of the hot tub and up to the shower and since I didn't know these people personally, I locked the door. I grabbed my bar soap and a sponge and washed my self. When I was done with that I washed my hair with Head and Shoulders. I stepped out and toweled my lower half and brushed my teeth. I went to the bench and lotioned up and combed my curly black hair and put on a plain white tee and red shorts. I went to Jimmy's room, he wasn't there he was at a sleepover with his immature stoner friends. I turned on his swanky TV and watched some funny shows. At about 7:45pm I got a phone call ,it was Syd. "Hello" I said. "Hey" she replied. "Tomorrow meet me at KFC" Syd said in her unique voice. "Ok sure thing". I said. "Ok bye bye" said Syd. Then I hung up. I liked Syd in a platonic friendly way. I wondered if there would be any of my other associates there but I doubted. I eventually dozed off and woke up turned around and turned on my phone it was 11:30pm."Holy Crap, I 'm gonna be late for Syd! I woke up got dressed and told a half awake hangovered Michael on this Sunday morning I'll be back by 2:00. He mumbled unrecognizable words so with that said I started off into the hustle and bustle of Los Santos and arrived at KFC in Vinewood. It was one of the most affluent KFC I had ever seen! There were rich girls, black guys, even pampered pooches. I saw Syd sitting with her honey hair curled, her signature purple glasses, wearing short capri denim pants and an orange and brown blouse and green slippers showing all of her feet except those piggies! She was sitting by the window which was tinted. "Syd, hey homie! I yelled. We hugged and she said" I'm not your homie". We both laughed. " So you having fun" she asked. "Yeah a blast actually"! I spat. But were going back to San Fierro next week!" I said. " I'm having fun too" she said. Hello my names Janie and I will be your server today. "Yes, I will take the potato wedges and 3 piece fried combo please" I ordered. "Yeah and I will have 1 biscut , the 2 piece combo, and potato wedges" Syd said." Ok cool, I'll be back." Janie said. We were silent when our food came we got social. We chatted and ate. Then when it was almost wrapped we spoke some more. "Well that greasy goodness is enough for one day." I spoke. "Yeah well I got to get back to my time share." We hugged again. "Bye, Justin" said Syd." Bye lets do this again before we go back to San Fierro!" I said. She smiled and with that I left the store leaving a nice tip for beautiful hard working Janie.


	5. It's Like a Jungle Sometimes

Hi happy Friday! Here is chapter 5 Trevor and Franklin come in this part as well as some other non GTA characters incorporated into this story.

Previously on The Vacation:

At about 7:45pm I got a phone call ,it was Syd. "Hello" I said. "Hey" she replied. "Tomorrow meet me at KFC" Syd said in her unique voice. "Ok sure thing". I said. "Ok bye bye" said Syd. Then I hung up. I liked Syd in a platonic friendly way. I wondered if there would be any of my other associates there but I doubted. I eventually dozed off and woke up turned around and turned on my phone it was 11:30pm. "Syd, hey homie! I yelled. We hugged and she said" I'm not your homie". We both laughed. " So you having fun" she asked. "Yeah a blast actually"! I spat. But were going back to San Fierro next week!" I said. "I'm having fun too" she said. We chatted and ate. Then when it was almost wrapped we spoke some more. "Well that greasy goodness is enough for one day." I spoke. "Yeah well I got to get back to my time share." We hugged again. "Bye, Justin" said Syd." Bye let's do this again before we go back to San Fierro!" I said. She smiled and with that I left the store leaving a nice tip for beautiful hard working Janie.

I went back to the De Santa's and just chilled for the rest of the day. The next day Michael said he had a "job" for me. He wanted me to be on guard in his car while he made a "deal" with his buddies. Trevor, a military vet turned crack head and Franklin a Grove Street tagalong. I was okay with being on guard but I didn't want to be anywhere near that cocaine! These guys where in a trailer park in Blaine County. We both got in his nice Comet and drove off. We didn't say anything. But Michael did say "You're the son I've always wanted." I didn't say anything I just lightly smiled. I was kind of shy. We finally got there and he said "Ok let's do this". Trevor gave him the coke and Franklin stood by. "This is the LSPD surrender now!" "Oh shit"! They said in unison They all got in the car. Guess who I had to sit next too. You guessed it! Mr. Coke himself, Trevor. He smelled like what cat litter, cow poop and Axe's baby would smell like! Yeah not too pleasant, but I didn't say anything to him, he seemed unpredictable I didn't know if he would pull out a gun or a knife or what so I didn't take any chances. We pulled up at the De Santa house and we all went in. I saw Tracey on the couch with her blonde hair in a ponytail as usual since it was 68 degrees this September 2013, she was wearing white sweatpants, a purple shirt with a white hoodie opened. She said " Hi Justin, Hi Trevor, Hi Franklin." Completely ignoring her father. He just ignored her too and walked in the kitchen. Amanda was in there with a pink bath robe on and had her chestnut hair down and neatly combed. She was also wearing green bunny slippers. I sat on the couch and made small talk with Tracey. I think Tracey was starting to warm up and like me. "Hi, Amanda" Trevor spat. "Michael what did I say about having this lunatic in my house! "she hollered. "He is not going to hurt you baby!" Michael said. " I stopped being your "baby" 5 years ago when you"….. forget it , get him away from me and my children!'' Amanda spat. She quickly grabbed her coffee and morning cake and ran upstairs. "Nice rack by the way" Trevor said coolly. Then I heard a door slam and a lock click. Honestly I can see where she is coming from he is weird. "Anyway Tracey, I was wondering why do you hate your family?" I asked. "Justin, I'm gonna tell what I haven't even told my therapist" she said. "Ok when my parents first married it was cool and soon Jimmy was born, things were good but my dad was a gangster and would come home drunk and start beating her, Jimmy probably saw this. " Then I was born and my dad kept drinking he would do crack but everytime I looked into those bloodshot blue eyes I knew my real dad was in there." "Then he and my brother started fighting , and when I turned 14 he started beating me and called me a whore and even clutched me with a beer bottle." She explained. "Wow." I said. I saw tears form in her eyes. I reached out and gave her a hug. I said " It will be ok"." I hope" she said. " Thanks, Justin you're a good friend." She said. " You too" I said. "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you when you first came." She said. " It's okay" I replied. She turned on the TV and started watching the world famous "Alderney Shore". About 30 minutes into the show Michael came down and took the remote out of her hand. " Give that back you asswipe"! she swore to her father. "Shut up , I'm your father I can do whatever want." He proclaimed to his daughter. Tracey tried pushing him but she lost then she angrily stormed off and said " I HATE YOU!''. I followed her to the den upstairs and we watched some shows and by then it was late and we went to bed.


	6. Finding The Way in this Business

Yay eeep! Tomorrow is the big day! Who else is excited? Sorry I haven't updated lately I have school and chores but I'm never going to abandon a story! Thanks guys! Also thanks to SouLs KilleRs for the Tony Jones character.

Previously on The Vacation:

Michael said he had a "job" for me. He wanted me to be on guard in his car while he made a "deal" with his buddies. Trevor, a military vet turned crack head and Franklin a Grove Street tagalong. I was okay with being on guard but I didn't want to be anywhere near that cocaine! These guys where in a trailer park in Blaine County. We both got in his nice Comet and drove off. We didn't say anything. But Michael did say "You're the son I've always wanted." I didn't say anything I just lightly smiled. I was kind of shy. We finally got there and he said "Ok let's do this". Trevor gave him the coke and Franklin stood by. "This is the LSPD surrender now!" "Oh shit"! They said in unison They all got in the car. Guess who I had to sit next too. You guessed it! Mr. Coke himself, Trevor. He smelled like what cat litter, cow poop and Axe's baby would smell like. Amanda was in the kitchen with a pink bath robe on and had her chestnut hair down and neatly combed. She was also wearing green bunny slippers. I sat on the couch and made small talk with Tracey. I think Tracey was starting to warm up and like me. "Hi, Amanda" Trevor spat. "Michael what did I say about having this lunatic in my house! "she hollered. Anyway Tracey, I was wondering why do you hate your family?" I asked. " "Ok when my parents first married it was cool and soon Jimmy was born, things were good but my dad was a gangster and would come home drunk and start beating her, Jimmy probably saw this. " Then I was born and my dad kept drinking he would do crack but everytime I looked into those bloodshot blue eyes I knew my real dad was in there." "Then he and my brother started fighting , and when I turned 14 he started beating me and called me a whore and even clutched me with a beer bottle." She explained. "Wow." I said. I saw tears form in her eyes. I reached out and gave her a hug. I said " It will be ok"." I hope" she said. " Thanks, Justin you're a good friend." She said. " You too" I said. She turned on the TV .About 30 minutes into the show Michael came down and took the remote out of her hand. " Give that back you asswipe"! she swore to her father. "Shut up , I'm your father I can do whatever want." He proclaimed to his daughter. Tracey tried pushing him but she lost then she angrily stormed off and said " I HATE YOU!''. I followed her to the den upstairs and we watched some shows and by then it was late and we went to bed

**New Guy**

I woke up and I got some Froot Loop for breakfast. When I was done with that I took and discreet cold shower and put on fresh clothes , the few that didn't fall out my suit case. I went downstairs to watch a movie in the screening room and I saw Michael talking to some guy. He motioned for me to come to him and I did so. "Justin , son I want you to meet Tony." He said "Hey man" I spat and shook his hand. He was tall and had brown hair, green eyes , pale white skin , a hoodie , and an LS hat on. I saw Tracey run down the stairs. " Hey cutie you want a good time" Tracey chimed in. "I'm 17" he said. "So am I"! said Tracey. "Tracey , goddammit I TOLD you you can't have sex with my men!" he said. " You , y.., you just think I'm a whore , you just want to ruin my life you hate me you are evil!" Michael"! she said your evil. "You are so selfish you never think of anyone but yourself, you have been horrible to my mom you call her names , get drunk and hit her with Pisswasser bottles, and don't even get me started on how bad you have treated me" ! she exclaimed. Her face was as red as a tomato and tears were rushing down her face and she had it with the abuse and hurtfulness in this house." Go to hell"! she furiously screamed. She ran upstairs and slammed the door. "Anyway " he said almost emotionlessly. " I want you two kids to help me I'm going to plant stinkbugs in a jewler and I'm going to pretend to be a bugstar worker and get some more cash and I want you two kids to help, Justin you will be lookout and Tony you will assist me since I think you're old enough. Anyway you two get some rest were gonna handle this at 4:30 sharp.

**Meanwhile (Michael p.o.v.)**

"So what Tracey said to me was true" Michael said to his therapists. "I really do love all my family and I want my wife and kids back" he said. "Well, your in the right direction admitting you have a problem is the first step." He said. " I think you need to bring your family down when they are okay and talk to them and tell them how you feel." He said. " Things won't change overnight but I know you'll be okay." " Now tell me about your family, what do you think of them". " Well my wife is wonderful but I was so awful to her and I want her back, My oldest son James is a hipster, he loves video games and we used to play ball together and do all sorts of things. " And Tracey, oh sweet Tracey, we used to be best friends , before I became an alcoholic I would have Father Daughter Saturdays with her, I love that and honestly I want my little girl back." I just want to hug her and tell her I still love her and I miss her." He said with a few tears in his eyes." Well Michael you need to take my advice and you WILL be fine" he said. And soon the session was over.

**The Jewelry heist**

**Michael had on his phony bug star outfit and sneaked in through the back and planted the stinkbugs and a lady saw and screamed. "Oh yeah, you ready boys" he asked . i nodded and they went in "ITS JUST A FUCKING ROBBERY DON'T GET OVER EXICITED"! Michael hollered. "I'm gonna go get the stuff you stay on guard" Michael said. "OK here is the rules get up and i will shoot you, be a hero and i will kill you, sound the alarm i will kill your whole FAMILY too"! tony exclaimed. "Also nice rack blondie" he flirtted. " I don't wanna kill you but i will if i have too!" Tony expressed to the surrendered victims. The alarm went off i heard police sirens. " I called Michael and hollerd CODE BLUE!**

**OOH CLIFFHANGER I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN, THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU GET A COPY OF GTA V SOON! ;)**


	7. Michael in the MiddleThe Talk

Hi guys GTA V is out YAY! I hope I can get a copy soon this is the last chapter I thought I would end it on good terms. So enjoy

MICHAEL IN THE MIDDLE

Jimmy was playing video games and Tracey came in. I was watching a movie on my iPhone 4 and she stood by the door and laughed. "James De Santa" she said. " I can play better than you in my fucking sleep"! she yelled. "You just made cause you have a massive gaper bitch"! he said to his own sister. "Your fucking dead meat"! she said to her own brother. "DAD! Jimmy said I have a massive gaper and he called me a BITCH, AGAIN!" she tattled. "OKAY that is it family meeting, except Justin"! he hollered. Jimmy turned off his game and left. "Thanks a fucking lot , skank"! he said to Tracey. "ENOUGH"! Michael yelled at his children. (Michael POV) They finally reached the couch and I said " We have needed to have this talk for a while and now is a start." "Amanda I will start with you, I have abused you and been horrible to you and I'm really sorry and I want to be husband and wife again, I'm so sorry." I apologized. My wife had tears in her eyes. "Michael , I'm glad your back!". She gave me a big hug and kiss. "Tracey, I'm very very sorry , how I have been to you and I really want us to be father and daughter again I'm sorry for what I have done and …. I love you" he said. Tracey had tears in her eyes. "Daddy , I love you so much and I'm sorry for how I acted." She curled in his arms and I said " It's okay". And Jimmy not wanting to look like a wussy in front of his family kept his plain face and posture , "Jimmy I'm sorry for how I have put you down and mistreated you, you really are a good kid" I said to my son. "Its alright , I guess" he said. I laughed , because of him trying to be all cool. For moments we were silent. "Well if were done, ummm retouching I guess I'm have a phone call." She said. " Yeah I want to finish my level in my game." Jimmy said. " And I have yoga in literally 3 minutes." Amanda said. And with that I left and went outside for a walk. I felt good and I needed some fresh air I hoped we could somewhat heal and return to our De Santa selves.

Justin POV

Well it is my last day in Los Santos and I'm glad during my stay. I went for a final swim and hung out with my friends we chatted and hung out at a nearby park. I played some games with Jimmy and some tennis with Amanda and made small talk with Tracey and Michael. After a fun action packed last day I took a nap and took and shower and put on fresh clothes. I packed my things and waited for my PREPAID taxi. When it finally arrived I said my goodbyes. "Bye Michael thanks for everything". "Your welcome" he replied. " Bye Jimmy" I said. "Bye" he replied trying to be cool. " Bye , Tracey I'll miss you, keep in touch." She hugged me and said " Bye Justin, I'll never forget you call me all the time". She said. And then the driver honked and I made my way to the taxi. We drove to the airport and I tipped and went to my terminal. I saw my friends. "Okay everyone have your stuff" I asked. " Yep" they replied in unison. Then we headed on the plane for San Fierro. That was a fun and interesting trip and won't forget the De Santas. My plane landed and I left the airport and headed my way in a taxi. I know that with the De Santas wasn't bye for ever no just for now.

Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be writing hopefully more GTA stories and much more so don't abandon me just yet. ;) 


End file.
